


46) "You own my heart."

by PrettyBrownEyes



Series: Prompt Requests [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, cuteness, happiness, lots of cute pet names, the cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBrownEyes/pseuds/PrettyBrownEyes
Summary: Fluffy declarations of love + blowjobs.





	46) "You own my heart."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsMcDowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsMcDowell/gifts).



> Glad y'all love these so far. I'm writing as fast as I can while still making sure I'm putting out a good quality of work, so please stay patient. In addition to the requested prompts, I'm working on a Daddy!Tony and Baby Boy!Clay smut as well as a reimagining of the scene in 1x11 where Tony pulls Clay back from the edge of the cliff and comforts him.

They’re sitting on the cliff, the little outcropping of rock that has become  _ their  _ spot. Where Tony came out to Clay, where Clay came out to Tony, where Tony broke down after the tapes came out. Tony is tucked into Clay’s side, under his arm,Tony’s hand on Clay’s thigh, supporting himself. Clay rubs Tony’s arm gently, tracing his fingertips up and down the dark, tattooed skin. They’re sitting in a comfortable silence, both incredibly grateful for the peace after the months of chaos following Hannah’s death. 

Clay is the first to break the silence. “Thank you.” 

Tony pulls away to look Clay in the face. “What?” 

Clay lays his cheek on Tony’s head. “Thank you. For everything you’ve done for me. I mean, with Hannah and everything...” he pauses for awhile. “Tony, if you hadn’t pulled me back from the ledge that night, I think I really would have jumped off. And... I’m really fucking glad I didn’t. I love you so much.” A tear runs down the side of his face, dripping into Tony’s hair. “You’re it for me, Tony.” 

Tony reaches for Clay’s hand a clasps their fingers together. “You’re it for me too, cariño. You own my heart. I can’t imagine doing life without you.” Tony moves himself to sit on Clay’s lap, running his hands through Clay’s hair, and pressing their lips gently together. Clay places his hands, holding to shorter boy in place as Tony slips his tongue into Clay’s mouth. He yanks on Clay’s hair a little bit harder than is absolutely necessary, causing Clay to hiss and tighten the already firm hold he has on Tony’s hips. He rolls his hips down into Clay’s, eliciting a broken moan. “Come on,” says Tony. “Let’s go somewhere.” 

Somewhere turns out to be Tony’s house. “I swear, nobody’s here,” he says. “Mama is out, Papi’s at the garage, brothers are out on business,” he gasps out in between kisses. “Upstairs, baby, let’s go.” 

They stumble up the stairs in a haze of lips and hands and tongues, and crash through Tony’s bedroom door. Tony shoves Clay onto the bed, laying on top of him and once again grinding their hips together in a dirty dance. Clay keens. 

“Tony, Tony, please...” Clay manages to heave out. “Need you.” 

Tony kisses Clay’s forehead tenderly. “You’ve got me, cariño. What do you want?” Clay flushes, which is ridiculous, because Tony knows exactly how obscene the things that come out of Clay’s mouth can be. “Come on, cariño, need to hear you say it.” 

Clay squirms under Tony’s gaze, but relents. “Need your mouth.” 

Tony slides his hands up the front of Clay’s shirt and toys with his nipples. “Need my mouth here, cariño?” he whispers into Clay’s ear. He slides one hand to the front of Clay’s pants, cupping the growing bulge there. “What about here, cariño? Want my mouth here?” 

Clay writhes on the bed. “Anywhere, anywhere you want, just please touch me.” This is how Tony likes Clay: on his bed, wiggling and begging to be touched. 

“Alright, Clay, come here.” Tony helps Clay strip out of his shirt, then his pants, and uses the opportunity to tease him over his boxers. 

“Tony, please.” Clay is flushed and breathless already. “Also, you’re wearing too many clothes.” 

“I can fix that,” Tony says, shucking off his muscle tee. “Ready, baby?” 

Tony peels Clay’s boxers off with an agonizing slowness, and Clay lets out a high-pitched whine. Tony makes eye contact with Clay, grabs the base of his cock, and licks around the head, shoving his tongue in the slit. Clay scrambles for purchase, curling a fist in Tony’s hair, as Tony takes the head into his mouth and sucks. Hard. Clay moans out a string of curses– “Fuck, Tony, that feels incredible, shit–” as Tony takes more into his mouth, pinning Clay’s bucking hips down with his forearms, reaching up occasionally to pinch Clay’s nipples, enjoying watching Clay squirm about the bed in his pleasure. 

“Gonna cum, Tony, please,” Clay sobs, still trying to thrust up into Tony’s mouth, and still failing. 

Tony pulls off of Clay’s cock, teasing the head with his fingers as he speaks. “Do it, cariño,” he says, before taking Clay into his mouth again, sucking with a new fervor. 

Clay cries out as he comes, pleasure coursing through his body as Tony swallows it down and continues to suck him long past the end of his orgasm, and he gasps in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“Tony, Tony, too much,” he says, pulling up on the hair still grasped firmly in his hand. 

Tony pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and planting a firm kiss on Clay’s lips. “Sorry, cariño. Couldn’t help myself.” 

“Do you need–” Clay gestures to Tony’s crotch. 

Tony feels himself flush, grateful that his complexion is dark enough that it won’t show. “I kind of... came in my pants,” he finishes lamely. 

Clay’s eyes darken. “Babe, that’s literally the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Tony wrinkles his nose. “It’s really not. It’s all wet and sticky and I think I need a shower.” 

Clay smirks uncharacteristically. “May I join?” 

Tony shakes his head. “If you must. You’re lucky I love you, baby. You’re trouble.” 

(And if Clay returns the favor in the shower, well, nobody needs to know.) 


End file.
